Erzfeinde und der Geschmack von Liebe
by Butterfly12198
Summary: Was passiert, wenn zwei Erzfeinde für längere Zeit zusammenarbeiten müssen? Werden die beiden sich zusammenraufen oder endet alles in einem riesigen Chaos? Das lest ihr hier... (DM/HP)


Hallo,

das ist meine erste FF, zumindest die erste, die ich hier veröffentliche. Ich versuche alle zwei Wochen ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen.

Nun ja

Pairing: DM/HP, BZ/JW, RW/HG, SF/DT, LW/CB ; sonst nur Nebenpairings

Mir gehört nix, bis auf Linn und Jonathan Weston (LW und JW) und Chris Brooke (CB)

Warnung: Slash, MxM; Lemon (später)

Prolog:

„Sie werden mit ihrem Partner zusammen einen äußerst schwierigen Trank brauen. Ich werde jeder Gruppe einen anderen Trank zuteilen. Nun werde ich die Paare verlesen. Hermine Granger – Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasly – Pansy Parkinson, Theodor Nott – Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy, …", sagte Professor Severus Snape. Harry stöhnte frustriert auf. Sein Partner war Malfoy. Na toll! Supertolle Aussichten. Nicht nur, dass er den Blonden nicht leiden konnte. Nein! Er verachtete den Slytherin bis aufs Blut. Zumindest beruhte dies auf Gegenseitigkeit. Harry und Draco waren schon immer Feinde gewesen. Irgendwie. „Ich bitte Sie jetzt zu Ihren Partner zu gehen um von mir zu erfahren, welchen Trank Sie zusammen brauen müssen.", meinte Snape nun. Da Harry im Großen und Ganzen ein herzensguter Mensch war, schob er seine Sachen zusammen und verstaute diese in seiner Tasche. Dann schlenderte er zu Draco, welcher ihn überheblich anlächelte und beharrlich auf seinem Platz sitzen blieb, sodass Harry einmal um das Pult herum laufen musste um sich zu setzen. „Malfoy", meinte Harry. „Potter", erwiderte Draco und wandte sich ab. Da kam der Professor für Zaubertränke auf die beiden Schüler zu und blieb vor dem Pult stehen „Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter, Sie werden das Geheimniselixier brauen. Nach diesen Worten legte er ein Pergament auf das Pult und ging zum Pult hinter ihnen an dem Hermine und Blaise saßen. Draco entrollte das Pergament und begann mit gerunzelter Stirn das Pergament zu studieren. Harry wusste, dass es sich bei dem Geheimniselixier um einen der schwierigsten zu brauenden Tränke handelte. Dieser Trank besaß die Kraft das größte Geheimnis eines jeden Menschen aufzudecken. Man brauchte ca. anderthalb Monate um diesen Trank zu brauen. „Warum gibt es einen solchen Trank überhaupt?", murmelte Draco. Dann reichte er das Pergament an Harry weiter welcher es kurz anstarrte und dann den Kopf schüttelte. Harry verstand, weiß Gott nicht viel von Zaubertränken, doch verstand er genug um auf einen Blick einige Zutaten ausmachen zu können, welche sehr schwer zu beschaffen waren. Ein Beispiel bildeten die Einhornhornraspeln. Es gab nicht mehr besonders viele Einhörner in der Zauberwelt. Snape beendete den Unterricht. Bevor Draco den Raum verließ, sagte er; „Morgen um 10.00 Uhr am Raum de Wünsche! Sei gefälligst pünktlich Potter!" Nach einigen Augenblicken verließ auch Harry den Klassenraum und wartete draußen auf Ron und Hermine. Die beiden hatten noch Glück gehabt mit ihrem Partner. Zabini und Parkinson. Als Ron und Hermine schließlich bei Harry ankamen, machte sich das goldene Trio auf zum Griffondorturm. Im Gegensatz zu Ron und Hermine ging Harry direkt in die Jungenschlafsäle. Dort legt er sich auf sein Bett und ging seinen Gedanken nach. „Toll! Draco Malfoy! Ich hasse Snape! Ich hasse ihn. Warum tut er mir das an? Er weiß genau, dass Malfoy und ich uns nicht ab können.", dachte er. Frustriert und schlecht gelaunt ging er dann doch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort sahen ihn seine Freunde mitleidig an. Doch Harry hasste Mitleid, deshalb ging er zum See. Draußen dämmerte es bereits und die untergehende Sonne tauchte die Umgebung in rote Farben. Der See glitzerte im restlichen Sonnenlicht. Harry setzte sich ans Ufer und beobachtete fasziniert das Farbenspiel der Sonne. Um ihn herum wurde es dunkler, sodass Harry zum Abendessen in die Große Halle ging. An dem Griffondortisch saßen schon Ginny, Neville, Seamus und Dean sowie die Schüler der anderen Jahrgänge. Da betrat Draco flankiert von Blaise und Pansy die Große Halle. Draco stolzierte zum Slytherintisch. Von seinem Platz aus hatte Harry Draco gut im Blick. Als letztes kamen noch Ron und Hermine in die Große Halle. Sie setzten sich neben Harry. „Tut uns leid, Harry! Wir als deine Freunde sollten eigentlich wissen, dass du kein Mitleid magst aber das Mit Malfoy ist schon scheiße, oder nicht?", meinte Hermine. Harry nickte und sagte: „Schon gut, Hermine! Vielleicht wird es ja gar nicht so schlimm." Der letzte Satz hatte zwar nicht besonders überzeugend und glaubwürdig geklungen, aber Harry meinte es tatsächlich so. Hermine und Ron beließen es dabei und die drei Freunde fingen an zu essen. Während des Essens sah Harry einmal hoch. Sein Blick landete auf Draco, welcher Harry nun ebenfalls ansah. Jedoch war der Blick nicht kalt und hasserfüllt, sondern irgendwie friedlich. Irritiert konzentrierte Harry sich wieder auf sein Essen und bemerkte nicht, wie in die friedlichen Augen ein kurz verletzter Ausdruck trat. Dann trug Draco wieder die typische Malfoy- Maske. Nach dem Essen ging Harry mit Hermine und Ron in Richtung des Griffondorturms. Auf dem Weg begegneten sie Draco. „Sieh an, sieh an! Potter, das Wiesel und das Schlammblut.", sagte er. Harry sagte nur: „Verpiss dich Malfoy!" Dann ging er mit Ron und Hermine an Draco, Blaise und Pansy vorbei in den Griffondorturm. Dort angekommen ging Harry sofort ins Bett. Irgendwie war er müde und erschöpft. Harry versuchte einzuschlafen, was ihm aber eher schlecht als recht gelang. Irgendwann glitt er dann ab ins Land der Träume.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen.

Bis zum nächsten Mal.

Eure Butterfly


End file.
